User talk:WilburStorm
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Toontown Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Train Track page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- GamerPerson (Talk) 07:50, February 13, 2011 Um I don't mean to be rude or anything, but please do not create pages about your toons, please advertise them on your user page or via a blog. Thanks! Man for the job 10:00, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Sure No problem Man for the job, I am just new to the Toontown Wiki. WilburStorm 11:40, February 13, 2011 (UTC)WilburStorm Oh hi, Wilbur! Yeah it's Rusty's frined! Just wanted to say Hi! Is it Man for the job? Is it ToontasticToon212? No, its JELLY!! 15:34, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey lol Is it Man for the job? Is it ToontasticToon212? No, its JELLY!! 09:26, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Jelly,Are you online right now? I want to friend you. WilburStorm 09:29, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Yup, Donald Dock, Nutty Summit. Oh, just to say, please reply on my talk page so it will alert me when you reply, and I might not get the reply if it's on your talk. Is it Man for the job? Is it ToontasticToon212? No, its JELLY!! 09:31, February 14, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I hope im not being mean to ya :S NP Jelly WilburStorm 09:34, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Sure We should decide on a time and place. Man for the job 15:59, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Hmm...I live in the Philippines (GMT +8:00 or Hong Kong Time) please synchronize your time to meet me. Thank you WilburStorm 07:10, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Floating Glad Hander :D Haha, floating Glad Hander. You don't see that everyday. :D lol. Well, since I'm here, you can ask me a question or so on my Talk Page. :D If you have trouble editing, you can ask any experienced User. Nights Contact Me! 18:19, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Like me! Im experienced! :) Is it Man for the job? Is it ToontasticToon212? No, its JELLY!! 18:20, February 14, 2011 (UTC) He's actually jumping when I soloed Stretch and Squash Gym (Jelly gave me a toon task to save Coach Zucchini lol) I was doing applause when I dropped an anvil so he jumped :P WilburStorm 08:59, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh I saw. Oh I saw your message on my talk page asking if you can meet up with me well at that time I was at school.. But I am usally on 3-4 hours on Saturdays and Sundays so I'll meet you on those days in uh lets say MML? :) --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 21:38, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok I'l see you then but what server? Oh and what Time Zone are you in so I can schedule it. WilburStorm 10:13, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Help Hey there! I've heard you needed help(from my Talk Page, hehe). Anyways, to spruce up your Userpage, it's really up to you to decide where things are put. But here's some tips: *Want to use Gag Icons? Search them on the Photo-Uploader! Search in a Gag you want(ex: Banana). There will(or may) be a Banana Peel Icon there, as shown here: I suggest you put them in Full Size. I also suggest searching just one word in the name, like "Cream" for Cream Pie Gags(and Whole) or "Hose" for Fire Hose or "Hypno" for Hypno Goggles. Sometimes, there are more Photos associated with the name, so you may have to look around in that Search. If you can't find the Gag photo, search a different related word. *Use a Table! Tips on Tables: *If you don't have a Gag Track, you can make it One Column instead of Two. **Right-Click on the Row, Hover over the word "Cell", Click on "Merge Right"(Must be right-clicked on the far left Column of the row). It will merge with the right. As shown with the "Dropless row". *You can do anything with Tables! Test things out to your liking! I might not be too indepth, so you can also visit the Help Wiki for more "help". Search your desired item, such as Tables, or Editing. Nights Contact Me! 21:56, February 17, 2011 (UTC)